1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an air washer, and more particularly, to an air washer having a water channel, through which water is replenished even during operation of the air washer.
2. Background
In general, an air washer is an air purifier that purifies air containing contaminants into fresh air. Air washers are classified into (1) a filter type air washer, which sucked air, purifies the suctioned air using a filter, and discharges the purified air out of the air washer, (2) an electrostatic precipitation type air purifier, which purifies contaminated air with a dust collection plate having dust collecting force using a principle of an electric discharge, and (3) a water filter type air washer, which uses water as a filter. Since the water filter type air washer uses water, additional expenses are not incurred. For this reason, the use of the water filter type air washer has been increasing.
The water filter type air washer includes a water tub, a humidification filter configured to absorb water in the water tub, and a fan configured to blow air to a humidification filter and to discharge the filtered air out of the air washer. The water filter type air washer is configured such that when the level of the water in the water tub is reduced, a user may supply water into the water tub.